The present invention relates to a cell analyzer and a cell analyzation method.
After a pathological specimen is prepared, a pathological diagnosis on a tissue slice is performed by a cytotechnologist or a pathologist.
A skilled technique is required for preparing a specimen or performing a diagnosis by a cytotechnologist or a pathologist, and there is a possibility that a difference may be produced in the diagnosis result depending on the difference in technique. In the period from extraction of tissue to diagnosis, procedures such as tissue fixation, section preparation, and staining are necessary, and a cytotechnologist or the like is restrained for a predetermined time period. Therefore, procedures which are to be performed before diagnosis are requested to be automatized.
Moreover, also determination whether tissue extracted during an operation is tumor tissue or normal tissue is required depending on the portion of a tumor or the operative method. Therefore, a rapid diagnosis due to cytoscreening or a frozen slice is performed. As compared with a usual pathological analysis, however, higher skilled technique and diagnosis accuracy are requested.
If an apparatus which performs automatically and more objectively a rapid diagnosis that is conducted on cancer cells of extracted solid tissue, and that requires restraint for a predetermined period of time during an operation is developed, such an apparatus seems to be very useful for a pathologist. A rapid pathological diagnosis can be conducted only on one section. An analysis of tissue of tumor stump leads to a state where whole cells in the tissue can be analyzed. It is desired to develop and provide such an apparatus.
Therefore, there is a related-art cell analyzer in which fluorescence is detected from a measurement specimen flowing through a flow cell by using the flow cytometry method, and an abnormality of cells to be measured is determined based on a value in which the size of the to-be-measured cells is reflected, and that in which the size of the nuclei of the to-be-measured cells is reflected (see JP-A-2009-103687).